iMan Up
by doyourpart9045
Summary: Sam has a date but Freddie doesn't like that. An argument and Spencer yelling. Seddie Fluff Long-ish one-shot rated T cause I don't remember if I put bad words in it or not :


**Dan owns iCarly not me you can tell cause it took 5 seasons for seddie to happen if I owned it they would've been together in the first season :)**

**Good God I wrote this at like 2 in the morning and then posted it and at 10 the next morning I went over it and it had so many mistakes! I sincerely apologize if you are coming back to re-read it or something and you endured it the first time, but it should be all fixed for you new readers.**

**Kind of inspired by an episode of Jonas...but mostly just a few of the lines.**

**iMan up**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Okay so I'm not saying that I love Sam Puckett, but there is a very strong possibility that I am in deep deep like with her. And let me tell you… it sucks. Do you have any idea what it is like to be constantly beaten and ridiculed by the girl you lo- like a lot? It's really hard, because on one hand, I'm glad she's so close. But the on the other hand, the closer she gets the more pain I tend to be in. So now you can see my predicament. To be honest I started working out so I could beat her or at least not lose so quickly and painfully, but it's not helping as much as I thought it would. You see when you develop a crush on someone you tend to want to see them happy even if it hurts you, although most of the time that means watching your crush date someone else, not actually hurting you. But it did help enough to give me more confidence. For example I have substantially better comebacks now that I'm not so terrified of her, and I'm not as afraid to, for lack of a better phrase, poke the hungry bear with a stick. But I can't help it really, that spark in her eyes when she gets all riled up, and then eventually wins, it's all worth it just to see her beautiful eyes light up like a christmas tree. Like right now for example.

" Seriously Sam!" she had me pinned on the floor on my stomach with one hand behind my back, while she straddled my lower back. And despite the pain I couldn't help but notice the slight smell of bacon and...was it apples? Maybe strawberries? "Sam!"

"Just admit I'm right!" she growled. Carly walked out of the kitchen with two iced teas and sighed.

"What is this about?" She set down the drinks and came over to try and save me.

"The nub here said that I was wrong-"

"First mistake" She sighed interrupting Sam.

"And that having Gibby jump out of the window in the iCarly studio wouldn't be hilarious!" Sam continued pushing on my arm harder.

"Sam!" Carly sounded exasperated. "That isn't a good idea! How could you possibly think it would be?"

"Because I want to see him bounce!" Sam said as if it was the most common knowledge in the world.

"Who says he would bounce!" Carly cried in frustration.

"That was what got me pinned to the ground" I stated simply while my arm went numb. I could feel Sam loosening while she argued with Carly. I took advantage of Sam's attention shifting and popped up real quick, bucking Sam off me onto the floor and pinning her before she got the chance to realize what happened.

"Freddork! Get OFF me!" Sam yelled struggling against me.

"Not until you drop the idea and admit that you're wrong" I shout back.

"Ohhh" I hear Carly groan and go get the third iced tea from the kitchen.

"Okay seriously when did you get strong!" Sam was still struggling but getting no where.

"Shortly after the voice got lower" I smirked and I saw something flash in her eyes. I wasn't sure what it was but it was so foreign that it got me to loosen my grip. We sat there for no more than 3 seconds before Sam threw me off her. She stood up and stalked to the fridge, presumably with a bruised ego, without the bounce that was in her step earlier.

"Freddie is right Sam, there's no guarantee that Gibby will bounce, it's way to dangerous" Carly hands her the beverage and then walks to the couch.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

After I got Freddie off me I went to the fridge to get some food to fill in the cracks in my ego he just created. Carly went on about how Gibby's don't bounce and Freddie naturally agreed. You know sometimes I think Freddie's flirting with me, and other times I'm not sure. I noticed the slight, possible, probably-all-in-my-head "flirtations" about 2 months ago. At first I was pretty positive it was in my head. But then I realized if it was in my head then that meant I was creating it or over thinking small actions, which implied that was what I wanted, which I didn't. At least I didn't think I did. But the more I looked the more I noticed and realized I didn't want it _that_ much to invent the little things he would do in my mind. For example, he would bring me breakfast every once in a while claiming his mother "made extra" and he knew I always welcomed food. But I doubted his mother always made my favorites. Or like how he started helping with my homework while I copied his, instead of not letting me copy it, forcing me to steal it. You know little things like that. And then the more I thought about the fact that Freddie just might be flirting with me, the more I warmed up to the idea and maybe, kinda, sorta, started flirting back...maybe. "Okay fine, Gibby's don't bounce!" I let out an exasperated sigh and put the spiral ham I found on the counter pulling pieces off. I look up at them wondering why they don't do their normal signs of relief when I back off an idea and see them looking at me expectantly. "What?"

"You still need to apologize to Freddie!" Carly says it like I should know this.

"Um why would I do that?" I'm half way between putting more ham in my mouth but my hand froze. Sam Puckett does NOT apologize, at least not to Fredlame, no matter how brown and pretty and gorgeous his eyes were. Wait ummm ignore that. Freddie got up and walked over to me smirking. 'god dammit that needs to stop now' I say to myself silently looking at his smirk.

"what needs to stop now?" Freddie stops looking confused at me. Oops I guess it wasn't as silent as I thought.

"Stop...umm coming closer to me Fredloser! I don't want nub germs near my food" I say in what I hope is a non-obvious fashion. He smirks again and walks closer.

"Whatever Sam, you owe me an apology though." He stops half a foot in front of me and crosses his arms expectantly. I'm about to cave when I hear a shriek from the couch. We both turn to Carly whose jumping up from the couch.

"Sam! It's almost 5 o'clock!" She runs over to us and starts pulling Freddie towards the door.

"So?" I'm so lost when this happens to her.

"Your date is in 2 hours!" She almost has a confused Freddie to the door when he turns out of her pushing, to face me.

"Date?" he questions in not exactly the happiest tone.

"Yeah that kid Josh asked me out today" I replied with a shrug. Thank God for Carly or I might have forgotten. Freddie frowned as Carly started pulling him again.

"Which is why you need to leave, NOW!" Carly shouted trying to push him out but he turned out of her pushing again.

"That kid in our math class?" He questioned.

"I don't have a math class stupid" I responded drinking the rest of my drink. This stopped Carly from trying to push Freddie out and they both stared at me.

"Yes you do Sam" Carly said a little shocked.

"Umm no I don't I think I would remember that" I laughed at their obvious stupidity.

"No you do Sam" Freddie said walking just a little closer "It's where you go right before lunch…" He looked for recognition on my face but I just stared blankly. "we all have it together?" he was looking for any thing that said I remember. I thought for a second. "The class with all the numbers and letters?" he tried again.

"Oooh!" I remembered now "You mean nap class!" I smiled and they both looked at me flabbergasted.

"Um yeah." Freddie started smirking a bit and then it disappeared. "Regardless though why are you going out with Josh?" he kept walking to me and Carly sighed sitting on the couch waiting semi patiently for us to finish our somewhat unavoidable fight that was brewing. Which is funny because if this turns into a fight then we will be fighting about my love life…...again...

"Because Freddward!" I emphasized Fredward to show my agitation. I was getting frustrated with this. You know fighting once with someone about their love life was one thing but 4 times? Yeah thats a little irritating. Maybe he fought with me about this subject because he wanted to ask me out… No… I don't know. God boys are idiots.

"He asked me out!"

"So you could've said no!" he shouted. Here we go again. Usually this fight proceeds from here with me saying that I like _ (fill in the blank) and that I wanted to go out with them, then he would go on about how that person is bad for me, regardless of all the extra curricular activities or honor awards they won. Then I would retort with something about how at least I got dates, then he would stutter and then the conversation would stray depending on how confident he was feeling. But tonight I was getting irritated. Either he was doing this because he wanted to ask me out or because he really was just that unhappy with his dating life. I wanted the answer so I changed our banter a little.

"Why would I say no! He's nice and cute and he likes me-" he cut me off a little surprise showing on his face but staying right on top of the argument.

"How do you know he's not just using you?" Ouch. That hurt.

"Yeah Freddork, cause theres no way a guy could ever just like me right?" I get louder and I see Carly in my peripheral vision slowly inching closer to us on the couch, whether it's to be close enough to break us apart if it gets out of hand or because this is a new kind of argument for us, I don't know.

"That's not what I meant Sam." His tone softened a bit but there was still a tone of argument in his voice. "But seriously you talk to this guy like what? Twice? And he already likes you? What's up with that?" He throws his hands in the air. That's it.

"Yes Freddie! He likes me! And isn't that how it works? A guy asks out a girl because he likes her?" I step closer and I see the shock on his face from calling him by his real name not a nickname.

"Well what about a guy not asking out a girl because he likes her! Huh? Did you ever think about that?" Wait what?

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

Wait what? I did not just say that.

"That doesn't make any sense! You're such an idiot!" She screamed at me but there was something in her eyes. It was the same look that was there when I had her pinned. I knew it didn't make sense, but in all fairness it wasn't supposed to come out.

"Sure it does" Okay I'll admit, this is now all coming out of my ass. "If a guy… you know...likes a girl but is scared to ask her out he won't!" Okay yeah that makes sense.

"Why would he be so scared of her? She's just a girl, no matter her personality." She stepped close to me. It's weird how someone who goes to just under my chin is intimidating to me.

"Well maybe the girl is super intimidating and always being mean to the guy" I step closer to her. She's really close now. Our toes are touching but nothing else. I know Carly is behind us practically begging for popcorn for this fight. She keeps trying to get me to admit my feelings for Sam but I always denied them.

"Well maybe the guy should grow a pair, man up and make a move!" Did she just tell me to make a move? She leans closer and up a little on her toes to try and reach my hight. Does she realize I'm talking about her?

"Well why would the guy want to make a move if the girl has given him every reason to believe she would kill him if he even thought about making a move?" I lean down and our faces are barely an inch apart.

"Because maybe the girl only acts that way because she's scared because she actually likes this guy and doesn't want him to just be another 'date' so she acts like she doesn't care to protect herself! And mayb-" That was all I needed to hear. I closed the gap and kissed her roughly. She responded almost immediately by wrapping an arm around my neck and laying a hand on my chest. I kept one hand on her cheek and snaked the other around her waist. I think I heard a squeal from the couch area, but there was a ringing in my ears that blocked out most sounds. After about 30 seconds she pulled away. I looked at her, searching her eyes. I know she kissed me back but there's always the possibility that she was just caught up in the moment.

"So you thought that I was referring to myself?" she questions looking at me. Crap. Crap crap crap. She wasn't talking about herself and I probably just ruined everything. "Cause you were right if you did" And she pulls my head down and kisses me again. A few...seconds? Minutes? Hours? Later we pulled apart and I smiled. She smiled back and then pulled out of my arms and walked over to Carly and sat next to her on the couch. We both just stared at her. She turned on the t.v. to Girly Cow and laughed at something that was said. While laughing she looked up at us. "What?"

"You just…." Carly pointed from me to her a few times. "You just pretty much made out in my kitchen and then you just go watch t.v." I chuckle at Carly's reaction.

"Well I figured I don't have a date anymore so I have time to watch t.v." she smiled and looked back at the t.v.

"You don't?" I asked her moving behind her and the couch. She leaned her head back on the couch and looked at me.

"Well I mean I guess I could still go since I am single…" she dragged out the last few words to emphasize her point. I leaned down and kissed her.

"Unless you wanted to be _my_ girlfriend?" I raise my eyebrows and she lifts her head and looks at the t.v.

"Anything to get me out of this date" she scoffs and Carly elbows her and gives her a reprimanding look.

"Sam!" I see her smile and she leans her head back again.

"I mean sure Fredward" I smile at her "I will be your girlfriend, however I will not go easy on you because of it." I lean down and kiss her again, mostly just cause I've waited so long and now I can.

"Wouldn't want it any other way" I smile and walk around the couch and plop down next to her. Carly awes us and goes into the kitchen. Sam looks up at me.

"So now that were dating we have to be honest with each other right" I nod my head and respond.

"Thats kind of the idea" she leans so that her mouth is right by my ear and whispers

"The tell me," I shiver at her warm breath on my neck. "How long have you been letting me win?" I freeze. Did not expect that question.

"Uhhh I-I umm-" I turn red and she leans back to see my whole face.

"How long?" Her voice got a bit sterner. I look down

"About 7 months" If it's possible my face gets redder. Or maybe her face got whiter.

"7 months!" She choked out and I saw her face drop. I lifted up her chin and kissed her. I heard Spencer walk in from his room.

"Oh look Sam and Freddie are here and they're making out what a surpri-" he stopped short and just started yelling one continuous note. We looked at him and laughed while Carly ran over and pushed him into his run while waving at us and laughing.

"Just continue where you were you adorable couple" she smiled and then got Spencer through the hallway and into his room. I looked down at Sam and we both leaned in smiles on our faces as our lips connected.

Okay so maybe I am in love with Sam Puckett, but hey word on the street? She loves me too.

**Fin :)**

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
